Strangers: Book One
by Tentat
Summary: Its been two years, since the nighthowler case and the mammals behind are scrambling to regain a foothold of power and to continue their agenda of eliminating all predators, not just from Zootopia, but whole of Animalia. They have enlisted the help of a mad scientist, who are convinced that there exist other dimensions and are out to prove it. It turn into a nightmare for them.
1. First Contact

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie, this is for the pure joy of creating a new story.

* * *

 **First Contact.**

 **Chapter. 1**

* * *

We´re wading into the unknown.

\- Dan Clark.

* * *

Music: Atlas - Frozen Warrior. watch?v=O-IhzcU7rl4

* * *

They send the armored crate through the portal with his video record and some information's on Zootopia and the world they were from.

"Dr. Ladkin! We need to shut down the portal **NOW** or our generators will blow" Said Sharla in an upset voice.

Dr. Ladkin sighed "Very well Sharla, shut it down". Silently cursing their unstable generators.

The blue shimmer from the portal faded away and out of existent. When Sharla entered the command word on her computer.

* * *

The crate plopped into existence and the round blue portal disappeared. It was standing on an ice field. No matter where you looked there was ice and snow as fare as the eye could see. Sparsely dotted in the horizon with white mountains. It was a cold desolate place, a slight wind whirled up some snow around the crate.

Unknowingly to Dr. Ladkin the place where the crate had been send, was a barren hostile ice planet, known as "Phoenix V", in the outer fringe of the Orion-Cygnus arm in the milky way galaxy, in this particular parallel universe. The likelihood of it being discovered should be very slim if altogether none existent.

Then the silence was broken, with the cracking of ice and snow, as if someone or thing was slowly moving towards the crate. A shadow fell upon it, a few seconds later the shadow was joined by another. Both were now standing in front of the crate, looking down at it.

The mammals long white hooded cloaks, were slightly blowing in the wind coming against them. Revealing that they were in full body armor in black and dark blue colors. Both were casual holding XM-88 assault rifle in their hands and paws.

* * *

 **Author´s Note:** Hello all. What you have just read are a teaser for the first chapter of a story, Ive been working on for a long time. Now I could babble on about what, how and when this all started but... I don´t think anyone would care about that other than me... So I won´t go into that.

The seven chapters of Book One you are about to read will leave alot of unanswered question, some might want to know more, others might think this is the worst they have ever read. But this is only teasers/fragments of each chapter. So in time everything will come to light.


	2. Event-Horizon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie.

* * *

 **Event-Horizon.**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

" _Liberate tutemet… ex inferis"_

 _\- Starship Captain of the Event-Horizon._

* * *

Music: Arn Anderson - Annihilated. watch?v=xuqQe9VDvyY&pbjreload=10

* * *

"Have you read directive eight?" Asked Ten in a curious voice.

"Yeah. I have read all of the Concordiat´s Directives Ten" deadpanned Lily.

Ten gave her a quick look "I meant have you read ALL of directive eight, which also includes the subtexts?"

Lily groaned lightly "I got through four of them before I fell asleep, that lawyer writing is both dry and boring. Seriously where do they learn to write like that?"

A low chuckle came from Ten "Know what you mean, but the only one you actually need to read is subtext twenty-five."

* * *

Ladkin looked at his watch "23.06" and sighed. They, Sharla and him had been at it for over two hours now and they had made absolutely no progress with the generators.

"Sharla Stop, we can´t do anything to those generators they are almost fried. We need some real technicians to get them running again." Ladkin muttered in a tired voice.

Sharla came out from under the second generator and gave him a scrutinizing look, before giving the generator a resigned look "Yeah" She sighed.

"I will message the Swinton´s before I go to bed, if we are lucky they will be here sometime tomorrow."

* * *

"We abandoned the System, Lily. there where nothing we could do, nothing at all" Ten said while leaning back on the chair, with his arms spread out.

"Why haven't I found anything in the records, about this Ten" Whispered Lily.

"Cover up, simple as that. It was all covered up and since its almost 350 years ago it happened, my government have had a long time to erase everything." Replied Ten in a dry tone.

"Shortly after directive eight was implemented, the ghost division was created." Ten continued.


	3. Return message and Final orders

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie.

* * *

 **Return messages and Final orders.**

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 _Compos Mentis:_ _Able to think clearly and be in control of and responsible for your actions._

* * *

Music: Alliance - One Final Outpost. watch?v=OK_3Gfo3g2g

* * *

Dr. Ladkin was to say the least, euphoric! Finally, after a few days, they had the generators up and running again. Karla Hopps and her team of mechanics had worked nonstop since they arrived and now everything had fallen into place.

They had opened the portal again and the armored crate, they had sent through had come back to them again.

"We have established first contact with someone from the other side of the portal". He said euphorically as he turned to Sharla, who seemed surprised.

"I cannot believe it´s really happened. Not that we couldn´t make a portal, but the fact that there is an alien civilization there have responded. How many have not dreamed of making first contact and here you did it!" There was joy and recognition in Sharla´s voice over what Dr. Ladkin had just accomplished.

" _Yes_ " he thought to himself, " _So many years, so many times I´ve been ridiculed and almost had my dream crushed because of those incompetent, narrow-minded_ _ **fools**_ _in the science community and_ _ **yet**_ _I did the unthinkable_ ".

Dr. Ladkin focused his eyes on the box and could see that the top was covered by a weak layer of frost and snow. "I wonder what kind of planet it has been on and where it has ended up to look like this." He thought. "What creatures are living there? What do they look like? What are they doing right now?" Thousands of thoughts went through his head.

* * *

The message had been delivered through the portal and now they were running for their lives. Lily looked over at her partner who was running as fast as he could next to her. For a Terran, he was fast. From behind, she could hear the bone chilling screams coming from "the white death" there was trying to catch them.

"Go" he said, between heavy breaths, as he pointed towards the gorge.

She looked at him again. " _ **What?**_ " She thought. " _had she just heard him say, that she should leave him behind?_ ".

She hesitated, by no means was she going to leave him behind. He yanked the visor on his helmet up, so that she can see his eyes as they looked at each other. In them she sees confidence, confidence that they will survive this, and that ultimate trust there existed between them.

"Catch the apple!" He says almost out of breath and she understood what he meant.

Lily sat her pace to her normal running speed and in a few seconds she was far ahead of him. As she ran, she pulled her XM-88 from her back so it was ready to be used.

Just before she reached the gorge, she put her feet's in the ice and made a sliding maneuver that made her stop about a foot from the edge, with ice and snow flying over it like a wave. As she raised her weapon, she heard the almost silent "paw" and saw a robotic grappling hook sail over her head on its way to the other side of the gorge.

Lily gasped, when she looked back towards Ten and saw just how many Cabits there were chasing him. Without hesitation, she began to shoot past him in an attempt to at least slow them down a little.

Tracer rounds flew close around Ten, finding their targets behind him and it was another proof of their huge confidence in each other that he did not cower or dodged the incoming fire, but kept running straight towards her.

When Ten came close enough, Lily stopped shooting and spread her arms out to the sides and made a high jump backwards over the edge. For a second she was in free fall, then Ten had his arms around her. She locked her legs around his waist and began shooting again over his head, as they flew across the gorge.


	4. Before we leave this world

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie.

* * *

 **Before we leave this world.**

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 _Old Soldiers never die; they just fade away._

 _\- Douglas MacArthur._

* * *

Inspired by: Music: Ivan Torrent - Before I Leave This World. watch?v=-dhMjbrn9Lw

* * *

The Base was empty; Lily could not find Ten. She had been looking for him everywhere and also called his name without any results after she had woken up. It was after midnight and Lily was getting a little nervous, something there was very rare for her. It was tomorrow they had to go through the portal and complete their assignment, never to come back to their own world again. " _Had he left her?_ " That thought was quickly stifled, Ten would never ever leave her. " _But where could he be?_ "

She walked through the tunnel down to the entrance. Only to find that his body armor and helmet was gone, so he was outside somewhere. She quickly put on her own armor and opened the Blast door, the two sentinel guns on each side of the door turned and scanned her. When they had confirmed that she was indeed Lily, they turned and continued their constant monitoring of the area.

In the starry night and with her night vision, Lily could clearly see Ten kneeling over something on the ice, around twenty yards from the door. She was both relieved and furious when she saw him and trudged over to bite his head off for making her worried.

"Ten! Why are you out here, it is past midnight?" She asked furiously.

He had been so absorbed on whatever he had been doing. That he had not seen, heard or sensed Lily coming up behind him. So he almost jumped when she raged at him.

"By the Gods Lily, you almost scared me to death." He said in a ragged voice while he slowly stood up and turned towards her.

This caused Lily to pause further verbal attacks against him. That she could surprise him like that was extremely rare.

Instead, she asked in a softer voice but still with an edge to it. "What were you doing?"

Ten had taken off his helmet, while she asked and looked a little embarrassed at her. He turned around again and looked up at the sky and with his back to her, he said. "This may sound a bit sentimental, but I was calculating where in the sky the stars were right now."

"Why?" Lily could see that there was a map of the stars and some objects to observe with, in front of him.

Instead of answering, Ten raised one arm towards her and with small motions he tried to get her closer to him. Somewhat reluctantly but curiously, she slowly moved over to him. When she was close enough, he put his arm around her waist and drew her even closer. With the other arm he pointed towards the stars. "There." He said.

Lily looked up at the point that Ten pointed out. There she saw a single star shine clearly. "That's Sol and over there is Me´aliv." He said while pointing to another star.

Lily gasped, she quickly turned her head towards him and looked straight into his eyes. Now she understood what he had done. He had found the stars in their home systems.

With a quiet voice full of emotions and still looking into her eyes, he began to speak.

"Tomorrow we will leave this world, never to come back. Either we complete our assignment or we will die trying. But no matter how it ends, we will not be coming back. Because of that, I felt we should see our home stars one last time. I hope that was okay."

Lily did not need to hear any more and she answered his question without words. Quietly she put her paw on his cheek and slowly turned his face towards her, before she silently kissed him under the starry sky.

* * *

In an Office overlooking central Zootopia, a mammal could hardly contain its excitement. "Tomorrow it will finally happen… if the mails from the Swinton´s are correct, then this Dr. Ladkin might have found just what we need to finally eradicate all those vile and disgusting predator species. Isn´t that right D."

The other mammal in the dimly lit office just nodded in agreement.

Turning back, to look out over the illuminated metropolis, the first mammal sighed " _The fiasco 2 years ago, had really been a major setback to their overall goal off eliminating the predators not only from this city, but from the entire planet. Major political and important prey mammals had turned their backs on the Organization, busy washing their hands off it all those cowards. But there was a light in the darkness now, trusted scientists had confirmed that the video, Dr. Ladkin had sent, was authentic._ "


	5. Incursion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie, it belongs to Disney.

* * *

 **Incursion.**

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

 _War doesn´t determine who´s right - only who´s left._

 _\- Bertrand Russell._

* * *

Music: Revolt Production Music - You Have No Chance. watch?v=Ym6WX_1_Lk8

* * *

"WELCOME!" Dr. Ladkin said with his arms out, to the two strangers there had just come through the portal. "To ZOOTOPIA!" he could not hide his excitement, to finally meeting beings from another world. Well, he was a little surprised and unsure when the first one came through the portal. Because it did not resemble the one they had seen in the video message there was returned to them, a few days ago. But that surprise and small insecurity disappeared quickly. Because " _ **HE!**_ _Dr. Ladkin was the first ever in Zootopia to meet creatures from another world."_ He took a quick look at Sharla.

* * *

Sharla was scared, very scared. Her instinct screamed at her, that she should run and hide right now. But she was nailed to the chair she was sitting on, in fear. As she stared at this stranger who had come through the portal and had moved to the edge of the elevated platform where the portal was located. There it stood now and just looked at them quietly.

She had turned around from the computer she had monitored, to take part in this moment. The first thing she had registered was the graceful and confident way the creature had moved on its toes, then the long tail that lazily swung from side to side and last the big triangular ears. " _This is_ _ **not**_ _the creature they had seen on the video message they had gotten back through the portal."_ Sharla thought terrified. " _This is a feline, a_ _ **predator!**_ "

Sharla´s heart almost stopped when slightly glowing violet orbs drilled into her own eyes as this feline turned to look at her. First, Sharla thought that this feline really had glowing eyes. But after taking a deep breath that calmed her a little, she could see that those orbs were part of a facial helmet that looked like it was molded around its head. Furthermore, Sharla could see that the feline was in a black full body armor, which looked like it was painted on it. There was extra protection around its vital parts and joints, in a dark blue color. Down its right side a form of assault rifle hanged casually. At least she thought it was an assault rifle, since weapons were illegal in Zootopia she didn´t know much about them.

* * *

In the control room, Janicka Rangifer sat staring at the screens. She was the Black Rhino´s computer and security expert. Right now, she could not believe what she saw on the screens and quickly turned to Sander, a big black rhino. "Who are those guys?" She exclaimed with big eyes.

Sander looked calmly at the screens, over the Caribou´s head. As one of the founders of the black rhino´s mercenary group, along with his brother and with twenty years of war experience both as a common soldier and as a mercenary, he knew only too well what it was that he was seeing right now.

"I don´t know who they are, but I know what they are." He muttered in a deep voice.

"Then, what **are** they?... Sander?" Fear had sneaked into Janicka´s voice now.

"A kill team! Janicka, they are a kill team." Answered Sander.

* * *

 **Author´s note:** Lily is a pure digitigrade, like all feline´s are. What makes her different are her broad shoulders compared to the mammals in Zootopia and her overall long legs which makes her incapable of going down and run on all fours. At the end of book One, there will be a full description and biography of both Ten and Lily.


	6. What to do when snowed in!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zootopia or any characters in that movie, they belong to Disney.

* * *

 **What to do when snowed in!**

or

 **Questions, Answers, Understanding each other.**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Questions are never indiscreet, answers sometimes are.

\- Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Music: Thomas Bergersen - Friendship to Last. watch?v=DehF-Ptr3fg

* * *

"No!" They said in perfect unison

Karla looked from one to the other, her brain tried to accept their answer to her question.

It is interesting how some words can turn your world around, on what you thought you knew. Karla had always thought it was a lie when someone told her that they had experienced it. But here she sat, and this simple "No" to her question completely shattered what she thought she knew about these two strangers and their world.

She was brought back to reality when Lily continued. "No! Karla, we are not from the same planet."

Karla turned his eyes and looked in disbelief, at Lily. "W-what." was all she could say.

* * *

"Lily are you certain?" asked Ten doubtfully, while looking at the different cars and equipment stored away in the large carpark, they had found in the bunker.

"Well, we don´t have anything better to do! With how much snow there are outside at the moment. Karla can help out, with her mechanic's skills it should be easy. We can use it as a guideline for what we have, discussed" Answered Lily, as she looked over the blueprint.

Ten walked over to and leaned against the workbench, were Lily was with his arms crossed. "Sooo the Lagomorph has grown on you too." smiled Ten head turned towards Lily.

Turning away from the blueprint she was looking at, raising an eyebrow at Ten before she answered. "If you mean that I don´t think that Karla is an insufferable pest anymore, then yes, she has grown on me." But as Lily said that, there was a faint hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh common Lily, you think that everyone is insufferable." Grinned Ten.

* * *

In a dark office, in downtown Zootopia, a shadow sat seething. "So you are telling me that you have no more information on Dr. Ladkin´s progress?" The tone was sweet, with a hint of annoyance.

"Y-y-yes that is correct." The normal gruff and arrogant voice of Mr. Swinton was at the moment meek and trembling.

"Why don´t you sent someone out there, to find out what is going on?" The voice continued.

"B-b-because there is a l-l-large blizzard in the area, no one can get in or out of the polar mountains and it can be several months before the snow and ice disappear. The mammals in that bunker are snowed in." answered Mr. Swinton.

A deep sigh could be heard over the phone. "Very well… keep me informed if anything should change." The underlying threat in the tone was undeniable, before the phone went dead with a click.


	7. This is our new home

**Disclaimer:** I do not... you know the drill... own Zootopia or yadyadyad... it belongs to Dismey.

* * *

 **This is our home now.**

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

" _We do not belong here, Karla. We are strangers, out of place. We knew this from the start. But this is our new home now."_

 _\- Said by Ten to Karla Hopps._

* * *

Music: Antti Martikainen - Titanium Sky. watch?v=sKQqIxMEOJ4

* * *

"Okay… Bolard, six weeks have passed, and **YOU** tell me that you still haven't made contact with Dr. Ladkin or everyone else inside that bunker?" There was a hint of anger, in the otherwise sugary voice. "I´m not angry with you, Bolard… I´m disappointed… **VERY** disappointed with your inability to get results." There was a click that showed that the conversation was over.

Bolard Swinton sat and looked at the phone, very pale and very worried. He had to get some results very soon otherwise he would most likely disappear without a trace and someone else would take over his seat, in the inner circle of the organization.

He would try one last time to get in touch with either Dr. Ladkin or Sander by phone or mail didn´t matter. If that failed, he had to mobilize a new group of mercenaries and that would be expensive.

With a deep sigh, he reached for the phone.

* * *

Ten sat on the bike with his feet firmly planted on the ground on either side of it, wearing his full body armor while talking with Lily as Karla came up to them in the large underground carpark there was part of the bunker.

"I think that about 200 miles, should be enough to test if everything works on this bike, Lily." Karla overheard, Ten say to Lily.

"Yeah, I think so to." Nodded Lily with her paws on her hips. "I will monitor the feedback from the build-in computer, in the security room."

Karla´s eyes went wide, when she heard this and looked frantic back and forth between them. " _Are they both insane._ " She thought almost panicking.

But before she could say anything, Ten´s helmet had materialized around his head and the machine had started with a roar. Alarms and orange lights went on, down the main tunnel indicating that the blast doors were opening for the first time in six weeks. With a last thumbs up, Ten put the bike in motion and speeded down through the tunnel.

" _What. What. What._ " Karla looked after him with her mouth open, not believing what she just witnessed. She looked back to where Lily had stood only to discover that she was heading towards the tunnel that led to the security room. First, then she remembered how to speak again. " **ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MIND**." She shouted confused and in a slightly quieter but still upset voice she continued. "There are several feet of ice and snow out there. He would kill himself, before he gets to the main road."

Lily stopped and half turned towards her. "No… that man is a magician, on two wheels." She said with a half-smile as she pointed in the direction that Ten had driven. With a paw movement there told Karla, to follow her. Lily turned around and began to walk again as she continued to speak.

* * *

On Iceberg boulevard in Tundra Town stood a police cruiser in front of a Snarlbucks. Inside it sat Officer Judy Hopps, in deep thoughts while she looked on how a storm was slowly crawling towards Zootopia from the polar mountains.

Out of the radio, the weather mammal told about the incoming storm. " _The worst storm in known memory has just passed the Polar mountains and are now heading towards Zootopia, it has been raging for several weeks and had made it almost impossible to get through the mountains._ "

Judy turned down the radio and looked out towards the mountains and the storm again. This was how she sat when the passenger door on the cruiser was yanked open and her colleague scrambled to get inside the warm cruiser and out of the cold tundra town weather. The smell of coffee and chai latte, brought Judy back to the present.

"Hi, Judy, what were you thinking of? You looked like you were fare away just now."

Judy pointed to the horizon. "A storm is coming. Grizzoli."

* * *

 **Authors note:** There you have it the first seven teaser chapters of Book One.


End file.
